He who laughes last
by kouklitsa
Summary: Sequel to Ulterior Considerations. It's payback time… But who will have the last laugh? Finally updated! Chapter 9 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Author: Kouklitsa (amsterdam in other forums)

Pairing: Charlie and Amita (of course… me being a super shipper!)

Rating: Have no clue how to exactly rate this…. But it can get pretty hot and steamy ;-)

Summary: Sequel to Ulterior Considerations. It's payback time… But who will have the last laugh?

Disclaimer: I am a mere mortal and therefore cannot own anything as divined as Numb3rs.

Feedback: Greatly appreciated!

Warning: No spoilers this time….

He who laughes last…

Chapter one

It had been two weeks after the infamous hike Don and the others had planned and Amita and Charlie sat at the dining table reviewing a project they were working on. Amita had been spending a lot of time with Charlie sometimes making Don regret ever trying to hook them up in the first place as sometimes it seemed they might need to be surgically removed from each other. Seeing his little brother so happy made him happy, but to see him making out with Amita kind of grossed him out. And that appeared to happen a lot lately, this evening not being an acceptation. As Alan and Don made their way towards the table each holding a bear they both grimaced at the sight of Amita and Charlie kissing passionately.

"Aaaaaawww, you two! Do you have to keep doing that in front of us?" Don whined.

"That blisters haven't formed on either of your lips is a true miracle." Alan added while nodding his head.

Charlie broke off the kiss and beamed at his father and brother. Towards his brother he didn't feel an ounce of remorse for making him feel uncomfortable, he still had it coming. But he couldn't help but feel a little bad for victimizing his father in the process.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, studdley" Don teased as he and his father pulled up a chair.

Charlie chuckled as he reached under the table for Amita's hand and squeezed it gently. She merely smiled bashfully. Even though she was a strong woman carrying her heart on her tongue she still didn't feel very comfortable whenever Don or Alan made teasing comments whenever they were together. Charlie had noticed that and had really made an effort to keep their private moments as private as possible, which had proved not to be an easy task with your father living under the same roof and your brother stopping by unannounced.

"So Amita, how is that project coming along, you and Charlie have been working on this non stop for a couple of days now." Alan asked.

"I bet that's not the only thing Charlie worked on non stop" Don silently snickered.

Amita's cheeks turned bright red, and Charlie was ready to retort and defend his lady but she beat him to it.

"It's coming along just fine; we were fine tuning the mathematical aspect this evening, thank you for asking…. Alan." Amita said, still a bit awkward calling Charlie's father by his first name.

Don took a sip from his bear but the giggles seemed to have overcome him as the next ambiguous thought entered his mind. He was about to open his mouth and put the words to his thoughts when he felt a solid wallop hit his shin and made him jump up.

"YOUCH CHARLIE! Don exclaimed spilling bear all over the table.

Amita and Alan burst out in laughter as Charlie had his lips pouted angrily and Don rubbing his shin with a pained face.

"You had that one coming Donnie!" Alan guffawed

"I did not! That was not fair Charlie!" Don defended.

"You deserved that and a lot more." Charlie muttered feeling slightly victorious.

"What is that supposed to mean, come on Charlie, there used to be a time where you could appreciate a good tease… Don said while dabbing a napkin over the table to clean the spilt bear.

"It's supposed to mean nothing, forget I said anything. I'll go get you a new bear" Charlie said while getting up to walk to the kitchen.

"Ohhhhh… I know what this is about. You can't seriously still want to pay me back for that whole hike thing do you? You got the girl; made an ass out of me, can't we just get past this?" Don pleaded Charlie.

Charlie came to a full stop and turned around bearing a wide challenging grin on his face that said it all. Don stared back at his brother and then turned to look at Amita and his father, both seeming anxiously awaiting on an answer from him. Charlie had made it quite clear this was not yet over. In fact it was only just about to begin. Don stood up pointing at his younger brother with a devilish grin on his face.

"Bring it on little bro. Me and you. Everything goes."

Charlie looked at Amita and his father who both smiled in excitement and nodded.

"You're on big bro. Let the games begin"

---


	2. Chapter 2

Larry knocked on Charlie's office door before walking in and bursting into a roar with laughter. Charlie looked at this old friend with a sour face as he knew exactly what Larry was laughing so hard about.

"This is nothing to laugh about Larry, I've spent the entire morning trying to wash it out" Charlie said as calm as possible as he felt the anger he felt this morning when he found out swell up again.

Larry sank to the floor; tears running down his face of laughter, Larry had to muster all the strength he had left in his body feeble by the sudden burst of laughter cause by Charlie's appearance to be able to speak.

"Che… Che … Charles! Wha… wha…what in heavens name! Larry gasped in between laughs.

Charlie didn't look amused at all. When he woke up this morning to go to work he had as usual gone straight for the bathroom. Sleep still in his eyes he gave himself a look in the mirror and found himself staring at a young man whose hair was now turned bright pink. He had caused his father a near hart attack by screaming Don's name and swearing he would get back at him for this and this meant war. He had desperately tried to wash out the awful color but a pink glow was still visible and would probably stay visible for quite some time to come.

When Charlie came down in the foulest of moods his father managed to keep himself from bursting into laughter but couldn't help telling Charlie he had brought this upon himself before hiding his face behind the paper he was reading. Charlie had growled something to his father before slamming the door shut behind him. Don was so going to pay for this.

Larry had gotten himself a bit together and walked up to Charlie, closely examining his pink curls.

"Charles, the look on you face tells me this did not happen because Amita decided to pursue a hair dressing career" Larry snickered.

"No Larry, it didn't" Charlie snapped unwillingly.

"Care to elaborate? I promise I will do my very best not to laugh although I have to say another thing tells me that will not be an easy task." Larry continued placing a hand over his mouth.

Charlie sighed and wanted to start explaining when he heard another knock on the door post. Amita's bright smiling face peeked through the door. When she saw Charlie her jaw dropped and she slowly moved towards him.

"Oh my!….. Oh my poor…! Oh Charlie! What happened!" She called out in astonishment now reaching for his hair

Charlie closed his eyes in embarrassment. He didn't really mind Larry having a go at him but having Amita see him with pink hair was not something he had been looking forward to. He opened his eyes and started to tell Larry all about how he had challenged Don into an all or nothing pay back duel. And that apparently Don had opened fire by spraying his hair pink. Larry just stood there trying his best to pay serious attention to what Charlie was saying but the pink hair seemed to make that near impossible.

"…and that's how my hair turned… Larry! You said you wouldn't laugh!"

Larry's shoulders shook revealing that he desperately tried not to laugh.

"I'm sorry Charles, it's just that this is just too amusing not to! And I'm wondering how deep you must have been asleep in order for your brother to spray your hair Charles." Larry chuckled.

"Larry has a point Charlie…" Amita admitted reaching for his hand.

"I knew I could count on your support" Charlie pouted mock hurt.

"Hey! I'm on your side, remember? I was on the same hike you were on and after this…" She ran her fingers through his hair. "…I think he deserves the double deluxe treatment." And gently kissed Charlie.

Larry looked away. As glad as he was they were finally together, he didn't care much to see them intimately involved.

---


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie had a hard time concentrating on work that day. First of all because teaching in front of a class of students with glowing pink hair had proven challenging and secondly because his mind was trying to find a way to get back at this brother in the worst way possible. He had arranged to meet up with Amita after his classes were over but his schedule was slightly busier than hers so they would meet at Charlie's house.

When Charlie opened the door Amita greeted him with an endearing smile making his mouth turn cotton dry and his legs turn to jelly. He still couldn't believe she was his and fought the urge to pinch himself in the arm to see if perhaps he was dreaming.

"Your father had go and told me to tell you he left you a note for you on the kitchen counter" She said as she got up. "Are you hungry?"

Charlie walked up to Amita and wrapped his arms around her.

"Starving…" He said with a tease

Amita smiled at Charlie. They had only been together for a short while and she still had to get used to the new Charlie, the bawdy Charlie. Even though she knew deep inside that he must have had this trait lurking about somewhere as most men do, but Charlie managed to keep it well hidden buried in his numbers and equations.

Charlie smiled back at her before engaging in a sweet kiss. Even though his mind was preoccupied with his hair and ways to get back at his brother he had anxiously counted down the hours until he would be able to hold her again. Amita eagerly returned his kiss as she let herself be swept off her feet at Charlie's lips caressing hers.

When Charlie pulled back he gazed into her eyes and treated her to a silly frown.

"Double deluxe treatment huh?" He asked.

Amita smiled. He looked adorable when he frowned like that.

"Yes, double deluxe. I've been thinking about this all day. I've even run an analysis on an idea I have and it showed the risk involved is almost nil." She replied.

At the word 'analysis' Charlie was immediately pulled back in the world he was most familiar with.

"What idea exactly?" Charlie asked with great interest loosening his hands around Amita's waist.

A sly smile appeared on Amita's face as she tilted her head with a twinkle in her eyes not yet ready to let bawdy Charlie fade. She still had to get used to it, but she was a fast learner.

"I thought you said you were starving?"

It took Charlie a second or so to understand what Amita really meant with what she said. Charlie was a man like any other but never claimed to be the best in class when it came to ambiguous comments made by beautiful woman. When he finally caught on he pulled her closer and put on his drama face.

"Yes! Starving, perishing! Barely holding on!" He mock wailed.

Amita giggled at Charlie's drama display. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. Charlie's soft sweet lips caressed hers ever so sweetly and when she parted her lips for Charlie to access he eagerly accepted. As their kiss deepened Charlie's stomach let out a loud growl causing Amita to break off their kiss. Charlie glanced at her with an apologetic look on his face.

"Actually, I really am starving." He creaked.

---

While Amita and Charlie had dinner discussing the details on how to retaliate on Don's assault on Charlie's hair , Don was having a drink with Megan discussing the pay back duel and how he had thrown the so called first punch.

"You're joking right?" Megan asked.

"Nope. I'm dead serious. Charlie really thinks he can win this. And to tell you the truth, I don't mind playing this game with him at all. Gives me a chance to beat him at something for once" Don replied.

"You really think so huh." Megan said.

"What? You don't think I'm better at playing this game than Charlie! He's a professor Megan, he calculates odds and probalilities. He's nowhere near capable of pulling off pranks if his life depended on it. He doesn't have the killer instinct!"

"If you ask me pulling off a good prank actually is all about odds and probabilities, and you don't need killer instinct. A pretty girl to impress usually does the trick all the same. And even though his life doesn't depend on it, his ego does…." Megan replied sipping her drink.

Don stared at Megan and turned completely pale. If anything Charlie's pride and will to succeed were his little brothers biggest drive and not to be taken lightly. Megan was right, Charlie would go through great lenghts to impress Amita and not let himself be fooled again. He instantly knew he was in for a ride Charlie would never let him forget for as long as he was alive and breathing.


	4. Chapter 4

Charlie was vigorously scribbling a lengthy equation on a black board when Don knocked on the doorpost announcing his presence. Charlie, who had been withdrawn deep into his own complicated world, needed more than a subtle knock on the door to notice his brother had entered the garage. Don, who had been well aware of his brothers mind being light-years away from where his body was realized he was unnoticed by his sibling.

For a slight second Don contemplated to scare the living daylights out of Charlie, but he quickly reminded himself that it was Charlie's turn to retaliate and Don already felt very uneasy that Charlie had taken his time to do so and had therefore decided to feel the pulse, his real reason for his visit. Throwing a second punch before Charlie had the chance to avenge, however tempting and opportune the situation might be, was not a wise thing to do Don realized.

"Hey Charlie…" Don said.

No response.

"Charlie…. Earth to Charlie" Don tried again.

Still no response

"Hey …CHAR- LIE!" Don raised his voice.

Charlie jerked his head towards the person who had called out his name.

"Hey… Don. What brings you here? I thought you had a day off today?" Charlie asked with a frown.

"Yeah… I do. It turns out though that I don't have much to do on this day off. So I decided to see what you were up to. I mean… doing. I meant doing" Don said.

Charlie wanted to smile. He knew exactly why his brother had come over. Although he was surprised, he thought it would take a lot longer for Don to come over and get a feel on the current status of the situation. Last night when Amita had explained what she had planned Charlie instantly knew this would drive Don absolutely insane. All they had to do was to get Alan on board.

After discussing the plan with Alan, his father in first instance refused. He wanted to stay impartial and didn't want to take either side as this was something between them. He couldn't help one son, and not the other. Amita had pointed out that if Don wanted his help retaliating against Charlie they would not hold it against him. Alan was free to help either son if he was asked to do so. After a short deliberation Alan consented. Amita had a valid point and in all honestly Alan was always up for a good prank. Not that he would ever admit to that out loud, but deep down he felt no remorse for what he had agreed to. Don's smugness when it came to being street smart even got to Alan from time to time….

"Well, I'm up to nothing really, just equations. As you can see…" Charlie replied pointing at the black board.

"I see. Have any other plans for today?" Don asked as he strode through the garage peering over papers scattered about in search of any hints of what Charlie had conjured for him.

"Nothing much really, I'm meeting up with Amita in a while. We have some things to go over." Charlie answered.

"Still working on that project of yours huh." Don said looking at Charlie as he couldn't find anything revealing any information regarding a possible conspiracy or attack against him. Not that if there were he would be able to recognize it, every piece of paper in the garage had mathematical equations written down on them. Even if one of them had information he wouldn't be able to identify it if his life depended on it.

"No, not on that project." Charlie said deliberately giving the shortest answer possible but leaving room for assumptions.

"Not on _that_ project? Is there another project your working on?" Don asked with great interest.

"No" Charlie answered monotonously, knowing he was pushing it.

Don knew that with that short answer Charlie was up to something. And Amita was in on it too, he was sure of it now. Though he now knew that Charlie was brewing on an idea to get back at him but was not yet satisfied. He was perfectly fine with giving his younger brother a chance to get back at him for spraying his hair but had to admit that he was getting nervous not knowing exactly what Charlie had planned or most importantly; when. The investigative side of Don taking the upper hand he was suddenly overcome with the need to find out everything he could about Charlie's retaliation plans. Whatever his little brother was up to… Don was adamant to find out what. And be ready for Charlie when the time had come.

"Ok, well I'll leave you to it then. If there's anything you need just give me a call. I'll be with Dad watching the game. And say hi to Amita for me." Don said as he walked towards the door.

Charlie nodded and returned to his equations on the black board. Phase one of their plan had been set in motion. And Charlie loved it.

---

"Don, come give me a hand with this will you?" Alan said panting as he tried to haul a big box into the living room.

Don who had entered the living room just having visited Charlie in the garage rushed up to his father to help.

"What's this?" Don asked as he gave his father a hand.

"Don't know… some guy just delivered it saying Charlie knows what it's for." Alan replied a little out of breath.

They put down the box in the middle of the living room and stared at it.

"I wonder what's in it. It doesn't say who it's from or where it was sent from" Don muttered as he glared at the cardboard box trying it find some form of identification.

"None of our business either what's in it or who's it from as it's for Charlie. All I need to know is that I don't have to move that heavy thing another inch. Charlie will have to find a way to get that thing to where he needs it to be without my help." Alan replied sitting down in his chair.

Don had a gut feeling that the box had something to do with whatever Charlie had in mind for his pay back. He bet that Charlie didn't count on him being at the house today. That's right… Charlie said that he thought Don was off that day. He didn't expect him to be at the house, and now that box being delivered while he was here. Did Charlie look surprised when he saw him earlier? Did he seem startled? He must have been… yes, Don was sure of it now. Charlie looked startled when Don showed up unannounced in the garage. And now that box. He had to go get Charlie. Lure him out…. Find out what was in that box. Don felt victorious. So far it was one-nil in his favor. This might be his chance to sabotage what might become the tie.

"I'll go get Charlie." Don said anxious to see the look on his brothers face when he had to open the box with him in the house.

Alan shook his head. This was going to be most interesting. It would be tiring… having two boys had always been a challenge. But none the less it was always interesting. And this would not be an exception…

---


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Don walked back into the garage and found his brother talking on the phone. Red ears and cheeks and speaking barely audible Don figured he must be on the phone with Amita. That reminded Don to talk to his little brother. Have that brother to brother talk. Charlie had kept the progress of his new found relationship with Amita very secretive not taking into account the countless times Don had walked in on them intimately snuggling up together and kissing. But that wasn't why he was there. The box. In the living room. That was important now. And to see Charlie's face when he realized the box had arrived with Don still present. Don could hardly wait.

"Hey Charlie" Don whispered waving at his brother.

Charlie noticed Don standing in the middle of the garage and mumbled something Don couldn't quite make out into the phone before he hung up.

"Amita? Don asked with a broad grin on his face.

Charlie, whose cheeks turned an even brighter shade of red nodded embarrassed "Yeah.. Turns out she can't make it this afternoon, so she's coming over tonight"

"She's been over almost every night since you two have been together" Don said as he walked up to where Charlie was standing staring at his phone.

Charlie frowned and nervously started to fiddle with his phone.

"Dad's not home tonight." He replied and quickly added "And neither will you… right?"

Don had to suppress a vile grin. That sure explained the red cheeks and ears. He loved it when Charlie needed something from him, or in this case needed him not to be there when Amita came over. And suddenly the leverage Don needed presented itself. If Don needed to make himself scarce this evening Charlie would have to open the box… With him there.

"Sure buddy. But you'll need to promise me one thing" Don replied while putting on hand on Charlie's shoulder.

Charlie flinched. At times like these he hated having an older brother or even a sibling to begin with. It wasn't like Charlie to spill his guts to his family when it came to his private life. Not that Don did either; nine out of ten times Charlie was kept out of his brother's dating loop; never up to date when his brother had a special someone in his life. But for some reason that rule of not having to discuss your private life only applied to Don. Charlie couldn't keep something to himself if his life depended on it and Don as well as his father would make it their primary affair to drag as much information out of Charlie as possible.

Charlie cursed his inability to conceal his emotions from the outside world. He knew the expressions on his face and behavior had always been a dead give away reflecting his most intimate emotions easily read by his family and close friends. Charlie tried to toughen himself up and was adamant to keep Amita for himself. He would share whatever he wanted to share in his own time. As his brother drew nearer he braced himself.

"You'll need to open that box standing in the living room" Don whispered in Charlie's ear.

It was like a heavy load was lifted from Charlie's shoulders and he had to exhaust all he had not to burst out into laughter. Don had no intention on giving him the third degree on the current stage of his relationship with Amita as Charlie expected him to! He couldn't believe their plan had been so effective that Don had a total fix on that stupid box that was just delivered and had passed on a perfect opportunity to have a go at his little brother. Butterflies surged as he thought of his brilliant girlfriend. She was beautiful AND amazingly cunning; how could he not love her? As all these thoughts raced through Charlie's mind he thought of the next and probably most important part of their plan: Phase two had been set in motion.

"Box? What box?" Charlie replied hoping he was able to hide how much he was enjoying this.

"That big box that was just delivered for you. It's in the living room" Don replied with a sly smile on his face.

"What makes you think there is something of importance to you in that box, Don?" Charlie replied.

Don felt the tables turn again and panicked. Don had to pull himself together. He couldn't let Charlie take back control. Don needed to know what was in that box and ruin his attempt at getting back at him.

"Just open the box, Charlie. I'm not going anywhere until that box is opened." He replied, now with a serious tone in his voice.

Charlie loved this. He unexpectedly had Don just where he wanted him, even with the box in question not having anything to do with what they had planned for him. But this was a very welcome addition and Charlie was more than happy to exploit this sudden opportunity to drive his brother up the wall.

"Ok, if that's what it takes to get you out of the house, let's go" Charlie said while shrugging and walked up to the door.

Don didn't expect Charlie to give in that easily and for a brief moment he felt like a complete idiot. If Charlie was willing to show the contents of the box so easily there were two options. Either he desperately wanted to have the house to himself this evening, no matter what the cost, or the contents of the box really had nothing to do with whatever he had planned. If he had something planned at all. Don was confused and anxious but still needed to see what was in that wretched box as he followed Charlie into the living room.

Their father sat in the recliner puzzling when he saw his boys enter the living room. Charlie walked up front with Don tailing him and looked at his father rolling his eyes and making funny faces. Alan had no idea what was going on, but he realized Charlie needed his help. Alan quickly pushed all moral aside and decided to wing it. Whatever Charlie meant by his rolling eyes and funny faces he knew it had to do with what they had discussed yesterday evening. He put down the puzzle book and walked up to his sons.

"What's going on here" Alan asked.

"Don wants me to open the box" Charlie replied still locking bulging eyes at his father hoping he got the hint.

"Why does Don need you to open the box?" Alan asked while shifting eyes between his two sons.

"Never mind why, he just needs to open it" Don quickly intervened.

"Don, I asked your brother the question and I expect an answer from him. Now why does your brother need you to open the box, Charlie" Alan replied with a stern voice

"He thinks it has something to do with him, with what I've planned to get back at him I guess" Charlie answered in a little voice.

Alan put his hands on his hips and frowned. Don knew exactly what that meant. Their father would always strike that pose whenever Don picked on Charlie when they were kids and he knew he was going to have it. Some things just never change.

"With one son working with the FBI and the other being a tenured professor I had hoped to never have to say what I'm about to say." Alan began. "Charlie, does whatever is in this box have anything to do with that stupid feud you two have going on?"

Charlie could jump for joy at this point. His father had done exactly what he had hoped for and decided to wait before answering feeding his brothers anxiety.

"No" Charlie said glancing with puppy eyes at his brother.

Don who now was close to having a fit raised his hands in the air. "Dad, why do you have to interfere! This is between me and Charlie!"

"If you're asking me to sit back and watch you bully your brother into doing something he shouldn't have to, you better think twice Don" Alan replied waving his index finger at him. "Now, you have your answer and I suggest you mind your own business from now on. And as for you Charlie, if you think I'm going to bail you out every time your brother wants to make you do something you shouldn't have to, you need to think again too. You're a grown man for goodness sake."

"Dad…!" Don started

"This is final Don. The box stays closed until your brother is good and ready to open it. With you present or not." Alan interrupted and walked into the kitchen.

With Don's discontent clearly visible on his face he grabbed Charlie's arm.

"This isn't over Charlie" He hissed. "I know that you're up to something and this box has something to do with it. And believe me when I say I'm going to find out what, even if it's the last thing I do."

Charlie who revelled seeing his brother as upset as he was, felt the need to stir things up a little more as he leaned in to whisper something in his brother's ear.

"Even if you did get to see what is in that box, you wouldn't even know what it's for." He whispered.

Don's nostrils trembled with the sharp inhale of air as he shook his head in attempt to suppress his flaming aggravation. He could smack Charlie to oblivion right about now. He let go of Charlie's arm and gave him one of his foulest looks ever. It was like he was sixteen again.

"I'll get you for this… you just wait" Don said through clenched teeth and stormed out of the house leaving a triumphant Charlie behind.

---


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Charlie replayed his brother's reaction in his head and smiled. He had to thank his father for this latest triumph and decided to express his gratitude as he walked up to the kitchen.

"Don left already?" Alan said cleaning the kitchen counter as soon as Charlie walked in.

"Yeah, he left just a second ago. Thanks dad… for, you know…" Charlie muttered almost a bit ashamed.

Alan turned to face Charlie waving a dirty rag at him. "Both of you are behaving like little children so all I needed to do was unleash my what I thought were long buried parental instincts. It turns out it's like riding a bike; you never seem to get out of practice."

Charlie snickered. If it weren't for his father he would never have been able to get to Don so easily. Although the plan Amita and he had hatched up to get back at Don for spraying his hair pink had been set in motion, what happened this morning was totally unexpected. But needless to say fitted the initial plan perfectly.

"Just so you know Charlie, I meant every single word I said earlier. To the both of you that is. You need to take a stand sometimes. Some day I won't be here to umpire your indifferences." He said still waving the dirty rag.

Charlie swallowed as his fathers' words sank in. "I know dad. I know…"

"Well, now that that's settled, are you finally going to tell your old man and partner in crime what's in that box?" Alan asked while guiding his son out of the kitchen.

"What is it with you people and that box!" Charlie exclaimed raising his hands in the air.

---

Charlie decided to fill in his father on the contents of the box, still not having opened it as it was meant to be shipped again, this time to its final destination. At Calsi they were raising money and whatever else they could gather to send to students in El Salvador, being deprived of proper up to date study material. When Charlie had done some consulting for a big hard- and software company they heard of CalSci's noble gesture and graciously donated some hardware products such as switches, routers and catalysts. All of which were yet to be configured and assembled as part of their education.

When Alan learned what was in that box he patted his son on the back and smiled in contentment.

"It seems your mother and I have managed to do at least some things right when it comes to the both of you" He mumbled.

Charlie smiled sheepishly, rubbed his hand over the tall unopened box and then let out a deep sigh. "I know mom would have loved to participate in this. She was always about helping others. I guess that's why I work with Don on his cases. You know, to help. To make a difference."

Alan nodded. Even though he didn't always appreciate his eldest son's career path and how his youngest was more than once more involved than he would care to see he remembered vividly how much it hurt, and still did, losing his lover, best friend and mother of their two children.

When things get rough and dangerous, he imagines what it must be like for those who lose a loved one by the hand of another human being instead of an illness. With that person also being someone's son or daughter. A shiver runs down Alan's back every time the thought crosses his mind.

With that as a last thought Alan rubbed Charlie's back lovingly.

"Amita coming over today?" He asked.

"Tonight actually… "Charlie replied

"I'll be out for dinner tonight." Alan said as he walked back towards the kitchen.

"With who?" Charlie asked with a frown.

"You want the house to yourself or not?" Alan retorted with a sly grin on his face.

"Aaaah,… Thanks dad." Charlie replied with a thankful smile.

As Charlie watched his father disappear into the kitchen he let out a deep sigh. His dad was the best. He made a mental note to make sure to tell him that. He couldn't even begin to think how he could have ended up with his father not being the wonderful man he is.

---

As the day progresses Charlie continued his work deeply concentrated in the garage waiting for his father to leave the house and Amita to come over. Ever since they had been together all their time was spent with someone else in close proximity. Either his father would be home doing something somewhere in the house, or Larry or his brother would come over to discuss whatever or watch a game.

In any case, they had hardly spent much time alone. And the times they were in fact alone they were at work, discussing work related matters in an academic environment that could hardly be called romantic. And some romantic time alone with Amita was something Charlie had been looking forward to for a long time now.

Charlie's concentration was suddenly disrupted by a penetrating high pitch sound that came from his cell phone. He had set the alarm. The last thing he wanted was for Amita to come over only to find him covered in chalk dust. Even though the by now must be used to seeing him that way, he figured a shower couldn't hurt. Chalk dust still wasn't considered to be an aphrodisiac.

"Time to turn on the oven and shower" Charlie muttered as he made his way to the kitchen.

The lasagna in the oven needed about one hour and 30 minutes, and Charlie liked to take long hot showers. Amita said she would come over round seven, so that gave him about forty-five minutes to get ready, as would the lasagna if Amita would be on time. And Charlie knew she would.

Then, just under forty minutes later, a freshly showered Charlie snuck a peek in the oven to see how the lasagna was doing. He took a deep breath and smiled.

"You will be one monster of a lasagna my friend" He mused to the dish.

Just as he closed the over lid, the door bell rang apparently being a queue for the butterflies to flutter in his stomach like never before. She was here. His evening alone with her was about to start.

---


	7. Chapter 7

Please be aware there is some very very mild graphic content. Very very very mild… but felt the need to post a warning any way. Just to be sure…

Chapter 7

Charlie quickly ran over to the door, took in a deep breath before opening the door to let Amita in. What happened next seemed to come straight out of a very bad comedy. Amita let out a loud scream as a huge splash of water that seemed to come from above the door post drenched her completely. With her hands clenched into fists, strands of wet hair sticking to her face and run though mascara she stood before Charlie looking completely shell-shocked.

Charlie just stood there, frozen to the ground, not quite believing what had just happened before him. Amita raised her eyes and saw a bucket hanging on a rope tied to the top of the front door. She hadn't seen a thing when he walked up to the front door. Then she brought her eyes back to Charlie, who still hadn't moved from his original position. He was still holding the door handle and still stared at her in utter disbelief.

"Are you going to invite me in, or should I stay out here and dry up first?" She said sarcastically.

Charlie shook his head and stammered. "I'm so sorry… I…I should have known… after today… come, come on in." And he grabbed Amita's hands.

"I'll wait here, I don't want to get the house all wet" she answered standing on the door mat.

"Sure, sure… I'll go get a towel. Don't… don't go anywhere" Charlie replied nervously as he hurried off to grab a towel.

Amita frowned and raised a corner of her mouth. Of course she wasn't going anywhere, she just said so. Charlie had a funny way of dealing with unexpected things, which was one of his cutest traits. Or so she thought anyway.

When he returned with a towel he stopped and stared at her with a look she had not yet seen on his face before. Then she realized she wore a white cotton blouse which was now soaking wet and she quickly folded her arms covering whatever caught Charlie's attention.

"Charlie, towel please." She asked in a stern voice.

Charlie quickly shifted his eyes, quickly locked them with hers, and blushed.

"Yeah… towel… here" He muttered and waved his free hand uncomfortably.

Amita smiled. This evening had not quite started the way she had hoped it would, but it actually was quite funny. She quickly started to dry herself off, making sure part of the towel cover her from the neck down. Even though she wasn't prudish, they hadn't quite made it to that part of the relationship yet. And some things were best left a secret until it was time to take the next step.

When she figured she was dry enough to move from where she had been standing she moved up to Charlie still holding the towel in front of her.

"I think I'm going to need some dry clothes and a mirror. I must look like a drowned rat." She smiled.

Charlie seemed to have snapped out of the initial shock of Amita being splashed by a bucket of water, and the way she smiled at him he knew their evening alone was not yet washed out. So to speak.

"I'll get you a clean t-shirt and a blow-dryer." He said as he motioned himself towards her.

"You have a blow-dryer?" She asked pulling the towel up higher as Charlie approached her.

"Yes, in fact I do. Not that I use it, this hairdo comes naturally" He smirked as he was close enough to wrap his arms around her.

Charlie held Amita close, the towel she held now pressed between them.

"You know, for a drowned rat, you look pretty cute" He joked closing in on her.

"You think so huh. You think I should wear my hair and make-up this way more often?" She joked back.

"I don't care what you look like, you're beautiful either way" He mused against her lips and closed his eyes.

"Charlie?" Amita breathed against his lips.

"Hmmmm?" was his only response.

"T-shirt and blow-dryer please?" She asked.

---

Charlie had to admit, that wearing wet clothes sticking to your body was not particularly comfortable, but he had so been looking forward to seeing her he got caught up in the moment. He took her by the hand and guided her to the bathroom where he handed her the promised blow-dryer. He then proceeded to look for a t-shirt that would fit her. When he found what he was looking for he walked back to the bathroom where Amita had cleaned up her face and had begun to blow dry her hair.

"Here, this should fit." Charlie said as he handed her the lavender v-neck t-shirt.

"Thanks… I'll be right down." She answered.

Charlie who now remembered he still had the lasagna in the oven decided to sneak another peek to see how it was coming along. As he walked down the stairs he was thankful that Amita had such a great sense of humor. He could think of many other ways she could have responded and his evening alone with her would have been ruined in a heartbeat.

Now more than ever did he want to get back at Don. But not tonight. He had other plans for tonight. Plans that did not involve his stupid older brother, his father or anybody not in currently drenched clothes.

When he reached the kitchen, a thick aromatic smell greeted him, announcing that the lasagna was doing quite well. For the second time that evening he opened the oven lid, only this time a fiercely bubbling mass of carefully selected ingredients told him it wouldn't be long before the dish would be ready. Moments later he heard the kitchen door open.

"Something smells nice" Amita's voice sounded.

"Lasagna, no meat. Are you hungry yet?" Charlie answered as he closed the lid.

"I was before I was treated to that cold shower on your porch" She smiled.

Charlie lowered his head and leaned himself against the kitchen counter.

"Sorry about that. I'm guessing that was Don's work for messing with his head this afternoon. I'm glad you didn't.. you know… freak out about it" Charlie began.

"Hey, I've been a student long enough to appreciate a good joke. Even such an old one." She replied and wrapped her arms around Charlie's neck "When is the lasagna ready?"

"Not for another 20 minutes"

"Hmmmm" She replied with a sly smile on her face.

---

"So Alan, you rise or call?" Rob asked. He had a good hand and was almost certain Alan had nothing.

"Rise. So, as I was saying my two boys have this feud going on. It's driving me crazy, my youngest even recruited me so to speak to get back at my eldest."

"I fold. Well, at least you get to play grown ups games. All of us are stuck playing with Barbie or marbles with the grand kids" Martin replied showing his cards.

"At least you have grand children." Alan replied.

"Flush." Rob said a he laid out his cards. "So, then what"

"Four of a kind" Alan said as he did the same" So decided to play my own game, and pulled an oldie. You know, the bucket of water above the door trick"

"Second time this evening you win Alan." Martin said.

"Must be on a lucky streak. Anyway, I think after this is all over, and with a little help from me, both of them will think twice before ever starting something like this ever gain" Alan said as he started to clear the table.

---


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Charlie started to set the table when he saw Amita vigorously tug and pull on the lavender t-shirt he had given her. He smiled, she looked great in that t-shirt, but obviously something was bothering her judging by the way she was nearly molesting it.

"Taking your frustrations for being soaked out on the t-shirt?" Charlie asked with a tease as he put down the plates on the table.

Amita froze instantly, still pulling the t-shirt down, and stared at Charlie.

"No… "She replied in a squeaky voice.

"Something wrong with the shirt then?" He asked curious as to why she was pulling and tugging.

"No…. It just has… a print on the front" She replied now letting go of the shirt and folded her arms in front of her chest.

"Then you're pulling it because…. "Charlie started motioning his hands in the air tempting her to finish the sentence as he still had no clue what was wrong with the t-shirt

Amita sighed. She was going to have to spell it out for him.

"Because it has a print on the front. An embroidered print" She replied with raised eyebrows.

Charlie frowned in confusion and put his hands on his hips. He didn't understand what the print on the front had anything to do with her behaving so uncomfortably in the shirt; even more confusing was the way she avoided having to explain exactly to him what it was about the print on the front of the t-shirt that made her so uncomfortable.

Amita who saw the huge question mark form over Charlie's head and sighed a little annoyed "Never mind the shirt or the print, let's set the table and eat." And she walked over to him to finish setting the table hoping he would drop the matter.

"But why…" Charlie started as he let a hand rest on her waist to prevent her from walking past him.

"It itches Charlie" Amita cut him off before he could finish.

"It itches" Charlie repeated still not understanding.

"Yes Charlie, it itches. Certain areas when not covered with certain attire tend to itch when exposed to embroidered prints on t-shirts" She finally explained aggravated moving her hands in circles in front of her chest.

The question mark over Charlie's head suddenly disappeared as he finally caught on why she was making such a big deal about the print.

"You mean you're not…ehm…. wearing anything under…. You know? Charlie stammered as his cheeks turned bright red.

"It was wet Charlie, just like anything else above my waist so I had to take it off." Amita replied now secretly enjoying seeing Charlie struggle.

This has been the second time this evening the focus has been on the area below her neck, and not that Amita didn't enjoy the effect it had on Charlie, it did suck the romance right out of their first evening alone together. For Charlie to focus on, or better said explore her anatomical features was something she was very much looking forward to, but not before she squeezed every bit of romance out of Charlie. And that had proven to be quite a challenge.

Charlie had his moments but they never lasted long because he was so easily distracted. And with Larry, his brother and father being those constant, ever present distractions she was grateful they finally had one evening alone together. A romance filled evening alone, his undivided attention, for once not being ruined by distracting people. Nor would she allow her curvy features to stand in the way of the long awaited romantic evening either for that matter. Al least not yet.

With Amita's confession Charlie withdrew his hand that rested on her waist and carefully placed them behind his head as he took in a deep breath. He looked a little bashful, but smiled none the less.

"I'll go get you another t-shirt. One without a print this time." He said as he looked into her beautiful eyes.

Amita threw him a semi dirty look and watched him walk towards the stairs to get her that promised printless shirt. She couldn't wait to get out of that itchy t-shirt. It didn't take Charlie long to find a plain one and ran down the stairs to relieve his girlfriend of her uncomfortable condition.

While Amita changed shirt Charlie finished setting the table when the timer he had set earlier that evening went off, announcing the lasagna was ready.

"Boy, time flies when you're having fun" He muttered with a cheeky grin remembering it took one and a half hour to cook the lasagna.

"What was that?" Amita asked as she returned dressed in the new shirt Charlie had given her.

Charlie smiled. She looked even better in that shirt than the one.

"Dinner's ready. Have a seat, I'll be right back" He said opening the kitchen door.

---

Don entered his gloomy apartment and gave his keys a throw and expected to hear his keys land on side table in the hallway of his apartment. Instead he heard a dull thunk. Don upon registering the odd sound he moved his tired eyes to where the unfamiliar sound came from and groaned. The side table was missing and his keys landed on the floor right next to a plant that used to stand in the living room. Don stared at the plant and frownded.

"I'm sure you were in the living room when I left this morning" He muttered to the plant.

Scratching his chin he picked up the keys from the floor and walked into his living room only to drop the keys instantly, having them land on the floor for the second time that evening.

"WHAT THE…!" Don exclaimed.

What used to be the living room had now been turned into his bedroom; his bed, the nightstands, the lamp, his wardrobe, it was all there.

Don turned a couple of circles in his former living room, eyes fixed on all the furniture that had been exactly where it should have been, his bedroom, when he left to enjoy his day off that morning. When he was done taking in this absurd surrounding he walked up the door that led, at least up until now, to his bedroom and rubbed his tired eyes with one hand before opening the door.

When the door swung open, he let out a loud cry. His whole living room had been cramped into his much smaller former bedroom, the couch, coffee table, dining table, chairs the whole nine yards. Don felt the anger rise and clenched his fists, ready to slam whatever was closest to complete oblivion and decided to cool down before he would do anything he might later regret.

He groped his pocket in a frantic search for his cell phone.

"Oh ho ho ho, Charlie's gone too far, way way too far" Don spat at the device he held in his hands shaking his head vigorously.

As he desperately tried to regain control over his limbs shaking with pure and utter rage he punched in the numbers to Charlie's phone nearly breaking the cell phone in the process. It took him three tries before he got the number right, completely forgetting he had his brother's number stored in the address book.

As the phone rang Don's anger flared with each tone he heard and started hopping from one foot on the other until he heard his brother's voice on the other end of the line.

"Don… I thought you promised…." Was the first thing he heard his younger brother say but wouldn't let him finish.

"I don't know HOW you did it Charlie or WHO you recruited to pull this off, but THIS is crossing the line!" Don bellowed through the phone. "You are SO going to pay for this, YOU my brother, are IN FOR A RIDE YOU'LL NEVER FORGET!" And Don pressed the end call button so hard he could swear he heard something crack.

---

"Alright… that's it; losing three times in a row is enough for me. I'm done playing" Rob complained to his fellow players as he folded his cards on the table.

"Me too, nice game you played Alan" Martin added.

"Yeah well, I'm sure I'll be on the losing end next week." Alan replied with grim smile.

"Say, what you do have in store for you eldest? You said earlier that with your help both of them would think twice before getting themselves into something like this again" Martin asked.

"Aahh, my Donnie" Alan said with a sly gin on his face. "I don't think my eldest is in a very happy mood right about now". Alan grinned as he looked at the clock.

He was sure that his son must have come home right about now. Oh how he would have loved to see the look on his son's face when he realized what happened.

Both Rob and Martin both leaned forward eagerly wanting Alan to fill them in on what he had been up to.

"You have no idea how easy it is in this country to have some furniture moved in an apartment. One phone call no questions asked, and they were there within the hour. That's why I was a little late this evening" Alan explained.

"Wait wait wait. Let me get some more beers and nacho's and give us the finer details" Rob said as he made his way towards the kitchen.

"I have no intention of going anywhere yet. By this time Charlie must have only just started dinner, and I'm not setting one foot in that house until I'm absolutely sure he's had desert." Alan replied with a wink to his friend.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Charlie was stumped. For the life of him he couldn't figure out what he could have done to deserve to be spoken to in the way Don just had.

"Charlie? What was that all about?" Amita asked as she was able to hear each word loud and clear through Charlie's cell phone.

"I don't know. I honestly have no idea."

"Well, he seemed pretty pissed of at you for something" Amita stated.

"I realize that, but I don't know what I've done to piss him off like that." Charlie answered slightly annoyed.

"I'm sorry; I guess I was stating the obvious. I didn't mean anything by it." She apologized.

"No, no, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like I did. I'm just surprised that's all. The last time Don yelled at me like that was… well… I can't even remember that's how long ago."

Amita grabbed his hand and rubbed her finger over his knuckles, she knew he was a little shook up by his brothers' phone call. He squeezed her hand and forced a smile.

"It's okay, you can call him back. Dinner can wait." She finally said, not able to watch his forced grin any longer.

"Really? I mean, are you sure? This was supposed to be our special night… I mean dinner…our evening alone together without interruption." Charlie said disappointedly.

She smiled sweetly and raised an eyebrow "I kind of assumed there'd be more than just this one"

Charlie blushed slightly, of course she was right. There would be more than just this one if it were up to him. Except he had been looking forward to this one for a couple of months now and had something big planned that he wasn't particularly pleased to postpone to a later date. But considering the circumstances he wouldn't be able to let go what happened that easily.

Ok, not true, considering what he had hoped would happen he would have no problem whatsoever forgetting his brother even existed, but guilt would consume him completely after the long anticipated event had occurred. So there was that, and then there was the fact the way his brother sounded scared the living daylights out of him, convincing Charlie ignoring Don could never be considered a good thing.

"You're assumptions are more than likely to be correct." He smiled wickedly "But that doesn't mean I like the fact our first has been cut short."

"True, but then again, the evening is still young. Why don't you go see what it is that upset you brother so much and see what you can do to fix it"

Charlie smiled and leaned forward for a kiss. He loved this woman's brain.

When he reached for his cell phone Amita shook her head

"What? I thought I was supposed give him a call? He asked not getting why she shook her head.

"Use the land line. No caller id, right?"

Again he felt like kissing her, and whack himself on the head at the same time. Why didn't he think of that? He walked up to the phone and seated himself in the chair next to it. Even though it was cordless, Charlie had a thing when talking on the phone; he liked scribbling words on the notebook that was next to the base station. He punched in the numbers and waited for Don to answer his cell phone. He didn't have to wait long.

"Eppes"

"Hey Don… listen…." Charlie started but Don wouldn't let him finish.

"I have not even begun to calm down to a level where I can have a normal conversation with you Charlie!" Don bellowed through the phone.

Charlie flinched. Oh yeah, Don was pissed off alright.

"Listen to me, I know the probabilities of you believing me are highly unlikely but I seriously have absolutely no idea what you're so mad at me for." Charlie explained.

"Don't give me that Charlie! I know we said everything goes but this just does it for me!"

Charlie picked up the notepad and a pencil and started scribbling some random words on the little empty space on the piece of paper.

"Would you please tell me what it is that did it for you, because I sure have no idea" Charlie pleaded.

Don sighed. If this was his brother's way of making him even angrier he'd have to hand it to him; he was doing a bang up job.

"Are you saying that this re-arranging my apartment thing was someone else's doing? Or is this your way of rubbing it on even further?" Don asked his temper rising with every word.

Charlie listened to his brother rant on the other side of the phone and continued to scribble down random words on the piece of paper. So far he had ' idea, saying, and rubbing. When he ran out of space to write other words he picked up a piece of paper that lay next to the phone. When he looked closer it looked like a fax. It mentioned a moving company, today's date and Don's address.

"Don, what you do mean re-arranging? Charlie asked.

"I'm hanging up now."

"No, Don… Don, I'm serious! What you do you mean?" Charlie pressed, not wanting to believe that his father might have something to do with this.

"I mean my whole apartment is turned upside down! I'm having a beer on my BED in what used to be my living room, that's what I mean with re-arranging!" Don spat.

Charlie slowly stood up staring at the piece of paper "Don, I think dad is the one behind this"

"Don't even try going there, because it's not going to work little brother"

Amita, who had walked up to Charlie after his latest comment grabbed the phone and put it on loudspeaker "Don, this is Amita, Charlie's telling the truth. There is a fax here, addressed to your father with your address mentioned on it and today's date."

"What makes you think I'm going to believe either of you? Don asked tiresome.

"Call the company if you don't believe us. I'll give you the order number right now." Charlie responded.

As much as Don hated it, he was starting to believe his brother was telling the truth. If anything, Charlie was a horrible liar and certainly not capable of asking Amita to lie for him as well. He didn't have the guts to ask if his life depended on it. Reluctantly he wrote down the phone number and order number and promised to call back as soon as he found out more. They then hung up.

Charlie put down the phone and looked at Amita.

"I can't believe my father was behind this." Charlie whispered.

"This fax says you better believe it. And I'm having second thoughts about Don being behind that wet shower I had as well."

Charlie looked mortified. It couldn't be. His father would never stoop so low, would he? Waiting for Don to call back seemed to take forever, but then finally the phone rang.

"Well?" Charlie asked upon picking up the phone.

"That's no way to answer a phone Charlie" Alan scolded.

"Dad! I'm sorry; I was expecting someone else to call!" Charlie apologized frantically.

"Isn't Amita there with you tonight?"

Charlie put his hand over the mouth piece and mouthed 'my dad' to Amita. She pointed at the speaker button and sat herself on the edge of the seat next to Charlie.

"Charlie, I asked you a question, are you still there? Alan asked when he didn't get a reply.

"Yes, yes. I'm still here and yes Amita is here tonight." He said as he put the phone on speaker again.

"Good, listen. I called to say not to wait up for me. I'm staying over at Martin's tonight. I've had on to many beers to drive home."

"Can't you take a taxi home?" Charlie asked.

"What, and spend my hard earned retirement money when I'm offered a place to stay for free?" Alan asked incredulously.

Charlie gave Amita a lopsided grin. His father was never one to spend money when he didn't have to.

"Besides, with Amita over for your 'first evening alone together' I'm even surprised you'd even want me home to begin with. Perhaps the reason why I had that extra beer to begin with"

Charlie frowned. He didn't get that last bit "Why is that dad?"

Alan laughed "You really think I want to be home when my youngest son is ready to serve desert? He chuckled.

Charlie felt his cheeks burn, this was not something he wanted Amita to hear. Not knowing where to look he stared at the device in his hands not daring to look Amita in the eyes. Sure, he was ready to take the next step in their relationship but to have his father be so blunt about it, over the phone none the less was not how he wanted her to know. He had invisioned a much more romantic approach.

"Yeah… point taken. See you tomorrow"

"Bye Charlie."

"Bye dad" Charlie answered resigned and hung up.

Charlie fidgeted with the phone, still not wanting to look at Amita directly. By not looking at her he couldn't see the wide spread smile that formed on her face.

"Server desert?" She asked, barely able to conceal the amusement.

"Amita I'm so sorry I never meant to…." Charlie started and then looked at her smiling "You're… not mad?"

"Why would I be mad?" She asked innocently.

Charlie thought long and hard before answering "For wanting desert…"

She leaned closer to him "You never wanted desert before"

"I've always wanted desert, just never asked for it" He said with a twinkle in his eye.

"And tonight you were in the mood for desert" She stated leaning in even closer

"Are…" Charlie murmured against her lips.

"Are what? She asked

"Are in the mood for desert" He said before pulling her into a passionate kiss.

That's when the phone rang.

---


End file.
